


Worth Something

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Building trust, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Son Relationship, Rip Week 2020, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Lifting a purse proves to have bigger consequences than Michael realised. Now in a world he doesn't understand he wants to trust that Miss Xavier cares for him.But no one ever has before, why would she?
Relationships: Rip Hunter & Mary Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Worth Something

**Author's Note:**

> It's Rip Week.  
> Day 1: Friends and Family – We’re starting off the week with two things that Rip doesn’t have a lot of, or perhaps he does and he just hasn’t realised it.  
> I chose Mary Xavier, or as Rip knows her - Mother.

He was almost at the end of the street before the man noticed his purse had been lifted. Michael didn’t bother glancing back as he heard the man yell, instead he began to walk making sure he didn’t draw attention to himself. Darting around people, using his small stature to good effect he moved easily through the legs of the crowds.

Michael knew if he could reach the factory then he’d be safe, no adults could get through the tunnels the street kids used to get around, so they’d never find him. Sliding inside he smiled to himself and walked through several of the tunnels finding a small corner to sit in where he pulled out his prize. Opening it he found a few coins along with a strange smooth white stone. Picking up the stone, Michael turned it around a few times wondering what it was and why the man had it. The stone was slightly warm, and it seemed to hum slightly.

Shrugging, he decided he could probably sell it, so Michael pocketed it along with the coins before tossing the purse away.

Heading through the tunnels, Michael slipped out the other side of the network far away from anyone who might be chasing him.

Walking along the street he saw some of the other kids, so jogged over to catch up with them. Sliding into the group, Michael cried out in shock when he was abruptly grabbed from behind.

“Let me go,” he snarled, twisting in the grip of a man who studied him. Michael recognised him as one of those men who took kids every so often, and Michael knew he did not want to be taken. They’d seen Caspian once after he’d been taken and the look in his eyes chilled Michael. Pulling his knife out his belt, Michael stabbed blindly. The ground suddenly rushed to meet him, as warm liquid covered his hand. Seeing blood gushing from the man’s chest, Michael ran.

Breathing heavily, with every breath stabbing his chest, he paused for a moment coughing hard. He shoved his knife back into his belt before beginning to run again. He could hear the police coming after him and this time it wasn’t just a lifted purse he was being chased for.

Panic filled Michael as he had no idea where he could go that would be safe. He couldn’t get back to the factory, it was on the other direction through the people chasing him. The noise coming from behind him made Michael run again. Too late he realised where he was. He had stumbled into the docks and was at the side of the river. Wobbling on the edge, a hand grabbed his shoulder yanking him back dragging him to a safer spot.

“Let me go,” he struggled against the man holding him. Reaching for his knife, a bright light filled his vision and his entire body froze.

“Skinny little rat,” a woman said from somewhere near him, “Isn’t he?”

“But cleaner than you’d expect a child living on the streets to be,” the man holding him replied thoughtfully, “Probably realised it would make him a little more invisible not to be too dirty. Smart. Let’s see how smart he is.”

Michael felt cold metal touch his forehead and, as much as he wanted to struggle against it, he couldn’t move.

“Well?” the man demanded.

The woman let out a humming sound before speaking again, “IQ is extremely high. We’ll need a proper check to measure it accurately, but he is well within the range we’re looking for. Healthwise however is not good. I’m surprised he managed to move as fast as he did, considering he’s had pneumonia and his lungs are badly scarred plus several other health issues that need to be dealt with. Not to mention it looks like he would break in a slight wind.”

“Vicious little bastard too,” the man said, holding up the two knives Michael kept hidden on him at all times, “One in the left boot and one tucked in his belt.”

The woman laughed, “It looks like we have a new recruit.”

“Your lucky day, boy,” the man said to him, “You stole from the right person and it looks like I’m not throwing you back.”

The light came again but this time Michael blacked out.

*********************************************

“Okay,” Zaman Druce, Time Master and Captain of the Proditores, scanned over the list of children who had been picked up by the scouting teams, although the next one on his list he’d found after the boy had stolen the money bag with the tracker, “Subject 1138, picked up in Victorian London. IQ is well above the desired level. Health poor,” he frowned as he scanned the list, “Extremely poor.”

“The Medical Centre have advised that he will be required to stay for at least three months in order to fix all problems and get him to a healthy weight,” his assistant Kale spoke up, “The Oculus has provided some interesting information on him.”

Druce pulled up the predictions and smiled to himself, “Perfect. I knew when I saw him there was something special.”

“We will need to ensure he is raised within the correct house. Someone who can handle his more ‘feral tendencies,” Kale continued, “Or he may not grow up to be what you want.”

Druce thought on this, all those who ran the houses that raised the children were good at what they did, it was why they had been chosen for the roles but considering what he’d seen of the boy so far then a specific person would be required and he knew exactly who that was.

“We’ll place him in the Refuge,” Druce said, “Xavier deals well with problem children and he definitely falls into that category.”

Kale nodded, “I’ll let her know he’ll be joining the house in a few months.”

Musing for a moment, Druce replied, “No. Introduce her to him now. I need him to trust her and Xavier meeting him while he’s in the medical centre will help with that. Have her come in tomorrow.”

Kale nodded again, “I’ll let her know we have a special case that you feel she would be the best person to work with.”

“Flattering her ego should work,” Druce murmured.

With that they moved on to the next subject.

*********************************************

Michael felt groggy as he woke up. 

Remembering what one of the older boys had taught him when he first started stealing, he took a slow breath so he wouldn’t panic, finding he could take a deeper breath than he had been able to in a long time. The next thing he noticed was the smell. It was completely wrong for the world he had always known. It smelled a bit like what the maid used to clean the house where they sometimes got food.

Forcing his eyes open Michael looked around. He was in a white room, with a door in front of him and a chair against the wall. He was in a bed, with clean white sheets and a red blanket. Michael grimaced finding he’d been changed into clothes that were all white, and his own were nowhere to be found. He jumped when the door opened, and a woman walked in. She had curly blond hair and wore a strange green outfit.

“Good,” she smiled, “You’re awake. I need to check…hey.”

She let out a cry of surprise as Michael jumped off the bed, trying to ignore how cold the floor felt on his bare feet before he scrambled past the woman towards the door where he ran into another woman. Older this time, with short light brown hair and a sharp face she looked surprised at their collision.

“Now where are you going, young man?” she asked sternly but with concern in her voice.

Stepping back so she let down her guard, Michael then darted around her and into the corridor. He had never seen a place so white and clean, pausing for a moment the call from inside the room reminded him he had to get away.

“Catch him,” the first woman snapped.

Michael saw two men in the same green outfit coming towards him. Glancing back the first woman stood with two more men appearing behind her. Taking a chance, he began to run the way he had been going, hoping he could dodge through the men but misjudged. Two of the men seized his arms, while the other two his legs. Michael struggled, fighting against them, crying out as the grips on his limbs tightened.

“Enough,” the second woman’s voice rang out, “Put him down now.”

“Ma’am….”

“Did I stutter?” the woman snapped, “I said put that child down. Gently.”

Terrified Michael huddled against the wall the moment the four men released him. They moved away and suddenly the second woman was kneeling at his side.

“It’s alright,” she soothed, stroking his hair while her other hand rested on his arm, “You’re safe I promise.”

Unable to stop shaking he continued to huddle into himself.

“Michael,” she called softly, “Look at me. Come on, little one, look at me.”

Slowly Michael raised his head, and he found himself staring into kind brown eyes.

“I will not let anything happen to you,” she promised, “Now, get up off this cold floor and I will explain to you where you are.”

Knowing he couldn’t get away from here right now, Michael slowly stood. He edged as close as he could to the kind woman, who rested her hand on his shoulder, without getting too close. Once back in the room, Michael slid back onto the bed and stared in confusion as the woman fussed over him. She plumped the pillow up behind him, finding socks for his feet and ensuring he put them on then she covered him with the blanket, adding another one after a few moments.

“Are you nice and cosy?” she asked.

Michael nodded warily.

“Good,” she gave him a warm smile, “Now, I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I?”

He simply stared at her not sure what she was going to say.

“My name is Mary Xavier,” she smiled again and squeezed his shoulder gently, “And from now on, I am going to look after you.”

Mary studied the boy in front of her, hoping he didn’t see how angry she was with the idiot staff. For people who treated many of the children brought to be Time Masters, you would think they would know how to calm them.

“Where am I?” Michael asked, his fear and confusion plain in his voice even though she could tell he was trying to sound brave.

Taking a seat on the bed at his side, Mary took the little boy’s hand, “This is a Medical Facility…” she stopped remembering where he’d come from, “It’s where people who are sick come and are given medicine to feel better.”

“I’m not sick.”

Mary smiled at the defensive pout, gently stroking his hair again, “Not exactly but you were. And it probably made it hard to breathe a lot of the time,” seeing him reluctantly nod, Mary continued, “We have very special medicines which we gave to you so that you can breathe easier.”

“When can I leave?” he demanded.

Knowing this was a delicate moment, Mary took a quick breath, “Well, you still need more medicine so will have to stay here for a while. And afterwards you will come to my home where you will learn amazing things with the other children I look after.”

She saw interest in his eyes, but his face set in a stubborn frown.

“Why would I come with you?”

“Because you are very special, Michael,” Mary told him, “You are wonderfully smart, you see things other people don’t, in a way they can’t, and I bet you like solving puzzles.”

He gave a half-shrug making Mary smile.

“You were brought here so that your talents can be used for good things,” she continued, “To protect people in a way you never thought possible.”

“I can’t go home?” he asked.

Mary stroked his hair again, “Michael, what is there for you back home?”

He opened his mouth before he shrugged.

“You can go home if you want,” Mary told him, even though she knew the Time Masters would never allow it, “But with me then you will have a warm bed every night and a full belly every day.”

“What do I have to do?” Michael demanded warily.

Mary’s heart broke wondering how such a young child saw a world where he only got good things from someone if he did something for them. Where there was no one he could trust.

“You have to study hard, follow the house rules and do basic chores,” she told him, “The same as everyone in the house.”

The unsure expression covered the boy’s face again and Mary gently squeezed his shoulder again.

“Why don’t you get some sleep and we can talk about it again later,” she said, “You’ve still got some time before you’re well enough to be released.”

He yielded to her gentle urging to lie down again. Mary tucked him into the bed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Do you need anything?”

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Michael whispered, looking anywhere but her eyes.

Mary nodded with a comforting smile, “I will be here, little one. I promise.”

Relief flitted over his face before he closed his eyes and cuddled into his pillows. Mary stroked the boy’s hair and gently sung to him until she was sure he was fast asleep.

Now she had to deal with the idiots working here.

*********************************************

“Good morning, Katya,” Mary greeted the nurse who was now caring for Michael.

Katya beamed, “Good morning, Mother.”

Opening her arms, Mary hugged the young woman she had raised from five years old.

“It’s good you’re here,” Katya said as they started walking, “He tried to escape last night.”

Mary frowned, “How many times is this?”

“Six,” Katya chuckled, “He’s getting more inventive. This time he stole one of the other nurses’ key cards and hid in the food trolley. Nearly made it the entrance.”

Mary smiled slightly, “He is as smart as the tests showed.”

“I think it might be time he’s told where he is,” Katya said, “He’s stronger than he was and has spent enough time in the Medical Centre with our technology. I think he can deal with the information.”

“I’ll talk with Doctor Evans,” Mary said, “But I’ll come and see our escape artist first.”

Katya laughed, “He’s still to have breakfast so I will see you there.”

Mary nodded and headed to Michael’s room. She knocked on the door and waited a moment before walking in. It was the deal she had made with him that she would never just walk into his room.

“Good morning, Michael,” Mary said, finding him sitting on the bed staring sullenly at the wall.

“Morning,” he muttered, only because Mary had given him into trouble for not answering with words the second morning she’d visited.

Ignoring the greeting, Mary placed the bag she had with her on the bed and pulled out the fresh clothes, books and games she’d brought for him today.

Michael had been in the Medical Centre for three weeks now. Mary visited him every day and, now she had ensured Katya was taking care of him, he seemed slightly less afraid. That hadn’t stopped him from trying to break out though.

“I hear that you took a small trip last night,” Mary said as she took the seat beside the bed.

Michael shrugged, “Wanted a walk.”

She frowned slightly before stroking his hair, even though he tried not to show it, Mary knew he liked the affectionate touch.

“You know that leaving here alone is not safe for you,” Mary told him, “Don’t you?”

He frowned, chin dropping defiantly.

“Michael, when I ask a question,” Mary said sternly, “You answer me.”

“I know, Miss Xavier,” he said softly.

“Look at me,” Mary ordered, pleased that two wide green eyes turned on her blinking as he tried to hold back tears, “I know that you’ve looked after yourself for a long time, Michael but you’re not alone anymore. Now, Katya is going to bring you breakfast. It is all to be eaten and no stealing anything from her. I need to speak to the doctor.”

“Will you be back?”

Leaning over, Mary kissed the top of his head, “I’ll only be a few minutes.” As she opened the door, she found Katya with Michael’s breakfast, “I’ve had a talk with him.”

Katya smiled and started extoling the virtues of the breakfast she’d brought while she took the tray over to Michael. Mary closed the door leaving them for the moment.

Michael glanced up at Katya when she placed the tray on the table in front of him.

“Is she angry at me?” he asked quietly.

Katya sat on the bed beside him, “A little but it’s only because she worries. Leaving the Medical Centre alone is not safe, Michael.”

Picking up the bowl of oatmeal, Michael began to eat. He’d been told off for eating too fast the first morning so while Katya watched over him ate slowly.

“I don’t like it here,” Michael said suddenly.

Katya chuckled, “I know but you still need medicine. And I hope I’m not bad company.”

A small smile touched his lips at Katya’s teasing.

Catching his smile, she gently nudged his shoulder, “Okay, you finish breakfast then I will do your morning checks. Then we can look at what you’ve been brought today.”

Michael tried not to let her see how excited that made him, but he loved that he had so many books to explore. He’d taught himself how to read and was lucky that the owner of the old bookstore would let him look at books sometimes. He also helped Michael if he wasn’t sure what a word meant.

Katya had taken on that role and she would sit with him while he read or played some of the games, helping him with words and things he didn’t know or understand.

A knock came on the door and after a moment Miss Xavier walked in again. Michael grimaced for a moment before realising she didn’t look angry. Instead she was smiling.

“You need to eat up,” she told him, “And then get dressed. We’re going on a small trip.”

Fear filled him, “Where are we going?”

“The doctor has agreed that you are allowed to come with me to the Refuge for a few hours today,” Miss Xavier told him, “I can show you were you will be staying once you leave here.”

Michael wanted to like her, wanted to trust that she really cared about him, but he’d spent far too long fending for himself. Everyone he’d ever trusted before now had turned on him, leaving him in the dirt.

“Finish eating,” Katya said, “We’ll do your checks quickly then you can go see the Refuge. You know it’s where I grew up.”

Surprised he blurted out, “You did?”

Miss Xavier nodded, “Katya was much younger than you when she came to me. And I am so proud that she grew up to care for people. It’s why I asked that she look after you, Michael.”

“Eat up and you can get out of this room faster,” Katya encouraged.

With a slight grimace Michael began to eat again, deciding he could use this trip to find a way to get away from this place. 

Even if he did quite like Miss Xavier.

Mary fixed the collar of Michael’s jacket before satisfied that he was presentable.

“Alright, Michael,” she said gently, “I want you to stay close to me. Once we leave the building there will be a lot of people around and I don’t want you getting lost.”

She saw a small glint appear in his eyes at that, grateful that she had placed a tracker in his shoes. It wasn’t something she would usually approve of but the little boy walking at her side had already shown a tendency to try to run away. Considering where he was from, and that the world he was about to step into was completely outside his sphere of knowledge, Mary wanted to ensure he was safe.

They reached the entrance hall to the Medical Centre and Mary felt Michael edge closer to her at all the strange people milling around. She held out her hand to him.

“Just until we get outside?” Mary suggested.

Hesitantly he slid his small hand into hers and Mary squeezed comfortingly. As they walked out of the building, she had to admit she wasn’t ready for his reaction.

Michael stalled as they entered the space port, there were several small ships moving around the docked vessels, and he stared at them wide-eyed for several seconds. Screaming suddenly, he pulled away throwing himself against building and curling into a ball.

“Michael,” Mary crouched beside him, “It’s okay.”

“Monsters,” Michael cried, “Flying monsters.”

Mary smiled comfortingly, “They’re not monsters. You’ve seen ships on the river, haven’t you?”

He nodded.

“That’s all they are,” she soothed, “Just ships but instead of the river they sail through the sky.”

Michael chewed his lip for a moment before asking, “How?”

“That is a longer conversation than we should have here,” Mary laughed softly, “But it’s how we’re getting to the Refuge so you can see for yourself.”

Taking his hand, Mary managed to coax the little boy off the floor and wrapped her arm around his shoulders leading him to the small ship.

Michael couldn’t stop shaking as he looked around the strange place he was in. London was big but he knew it. This world with ships that could fly was so incredible and he held onto Miss Xavier tightly.

“Just in here,” Miss Xavier said gently as he hesitated when they reached the ship that would take them to what she called the Refuge.

Slowly he stepped inside, staring around but didn’t get a chance to look at much as Miss Xavier drew him to a chair. He sat and watched her fasten the strange belts around him before she took a seat at his side. The jerk of the entire room and the sudden strange noises made him jump.

“You can hold my hand again if you want,” she said offering it to him.

Michael grabbed her hand, not caring at that moment that he was trying not to like her too much. The trip didn’t take long, and Michael allowed Miss Xavier to unbuckle him making sure he paid attention to what she did.

“Come on,” she held out her hand, “We don’t have all day.”

Taking it Michael watched the doors opened and stared in amazement.

“Are we in a park?” he asked as Miss Xavier moved him forward.

She laughed, “No. This is part of the Refuge. Come on, the house is just along the path.”

Michael couldn’t stop his head spinning from side to side as he looked around a world he had never imagined. He would go to the park every now and then, but it never looked as green as this. It had never smelled as nice as this did either.

There were children everywhere, many of them waved and called hello to Miss Xavier all of them calling her ‘Mother.’

But no one came near them.

Mary was relieved her older children were keeping the younger ones in check and leaving her alone with Michael. She loved all her children but any time a new resident joined them Mary tried to have at least half a day alone with them to get the child acquainted with the house and with her. It also let them settle in a little.

Michael was a different case and Mary wanted to let him get to know what was going to be his new home a little more slowly. Let him ease into it.

The boy’s eyes were wide as he stared at everything, getting wider as they entered the house. Leading him into the kitchen Mary sat him down with some milk and a cookie.

“What do you think of my house?” she asked sitting across from him with a cup of tea.

“S’nice,” Michael gave a half shrug.

Forcing herself not to smile too much, Mary took a sip of tea, “Well, normally when someone joins the house. I would let them spend some time in the gardens and exploring the grounds maybe even going for a swim. But the doctor has told me that you’re not ready to be running around yet.”

Michael stared at her, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

“I thought we could bake some cakes for everyone,” Mary smiled at him, “You can take some back with you to the Medical Centre.”

He gave one of his small shrugs that Mary had become used to seeing in the past few weeks. The ones that he used to try and keep that invisible wall between them. Mary of course was intent on breaking through that and one day he would hug her first.

Finishing her tea, Mary started to pull out everything she needed to make cakes and set them out on the counter. Finally, she found the stepping stool she had to allow Michael to reach the counter.

“Alright,” she motioned him to join her and handed him the apron, “Put that on and we’ll start.”

Michael looked at her confused making her laugh.

“It’s so your clothes don’t get too dirty,” Mary told him, as she fixed the apron on him before patting his cheek, “So, how about we make chocolate cake first?”

Michael remembered watching the bakers making cakes some mornings, and how amazing the street would smell outside as they did. He tried not to be but was fascinated as he watched Miss Xavier measure out everything.

“Alright,” she handed him the bowl and a wooden spoon, “Time to start mixing.”

“What?”

She chuckled, “Did you think you weren’t going to do any work here? Mix that while I start on the cookies.”

Taking the spoon, Michael started trying to mix the ingredients around grunting that it wasn’t moving easily. 

“Just keep going,” Miss Xavier told him, “You will find that things that are hard to do are almost always worth it.”

Grimacing at her, Michael tried to mix it a little more sighing as it still wasn’t working.

“You know,” Miss Xavier said softly, “If it’s too hard for you…”

“No,” Michael said quickly not wanting her to think he was weak, “I can do it.”

Turning back to the bowl, he started mixing the ingredients again with determination. Surprised when suddenly it started to get easier to mix and became smooth.

“Well done,” Miss Xavier smiled taking the bowl back, “You’re a natural at this.”

Pride filled him and he gave her a small smile back. Miss Xavier poured the mixture into a big tin before she put it in the oven.

“Now for the fun bit,” she told him, “You’re going to take a bit of the dough I’ve just made, roll it into a ball in your hand and then flatten it on the tray. Okay?”

Michael slowly followed her as she took a bit of the dough, rolling it into a ball. Placing it on the tray as instructed he paused and looked at her.

“Like this,” she said and squashed the ball she’d made until it was a circle.

Michael smiled as he pushed the ball down, it took several tries but soon he’d managed to get it flat enough.

“Well done,” Miss Xavier chuckled, “Now, let’s keep going and get these in the oven too.”

It took them some time to get them all done but finally they had two trays and slid them into the oven with the cake.

Mary turned back to Michael after they made a few more cakes seeing him trying to stifle a yawn, she’d been told he would tire easily.

“Come on,” she told the boy, “I have something else to show you.”

Michael followed her out the kitchen, and she gently rested her arm around his shoulders guiding him up the stairs. She led him to the room that would be his when he joined them and opened the door.

Michael looked inside before looking up at her suspiciously, “Who sleeps here?”

“Well,” she said softly, “This will be your room when you move here.”

“Just me?”

Mary nodded, “Of course, everyone has their own room in the house. Which I expect to be kept clean at all times.”

A confused frown touched his face as he looked around suspiciously.

“I thought you’d like this room. It has a good view,” Mary told him before she added, “And it used to be Katya’s room.”

She smiled at the interested look that information sparked, which meant he didn’t resist as she moved him inside and to the window.

“Here, you can see lake,” Mary pointed it out, “And a lot of the gardens.”

Michael stood and looked out the window before looking around the room. The entire room had been cleaned and repainted freshly ready for a new occupant as its former one was now at the Academy. All it had was a bed, which Mary had ensured was made, a desk with a chair, a bookshelf and a wardrobe.

“Why don’t you lie down for a while?” Mary suggested, touching his shoulder again.

“M’fine,” Michael muttered fighting against a yawn.

Mary smiled and gently stroked his hair back from his face, “I know you’re fine, but the doctor will give me a row if they think I didn’t let you rest.”

“I don’t want you to get into trouble,” Michael murmured, “I could lie down for a little while.”

“Take your shoes off,” Mary told him, “And get under the covers so you don’t get cold.”

With only the slightest of grumbles, Michael climbed into the bed and allowed her to cover him.

“I’ll be down in the kitchen once you’ve had your rest,” Mary said, gently stroking the boy’s hair again watching his eyes close. Once she was sure Michael was fast asleep, Mary gently kissed his forehead, “Sleep well, little one. You’re safe here.”

His only response was to snuggle deeper into his pillow as Mary left him to sleep.

Michael looked around the street, he could hear footsteps but didn’t know where they were coming from. Starting to walk he heard them follow him. Michael began to run, trying to get away from the person following him, he knew they wanted to hurt him.

No matter where he ran, the person followed. Michael began to panic as the streets he knew well became a maze, with things in the wrong place.

Suddenly he saw the factory, where he could get into places no adult could and would be safe. Just as he reached the entrance, a hand grabbed his shoulder yanking him back.

“Got you now,” a voice growled.

Michael screamed, struggling to get away he was dragged further and further away into the darkness as his captor laughed.

“Michael,” a soft voice called, and he was wrapped in a tight embrace and rocked. Confused he tried to get away until the gentle voice managed to penetrate the nightmare, “You’re safe, little one.”

“Miss…Miss…” he gulped in several breaths.

“It’s alright, little one,” she continued to rock him, “I’m here and you’re safe. You’re safe here I promise.”

Caught up in how wonderful it felt to be hugged, and how safe he felt, Michael forgot to pull away and sank into the warmth of her embrace.

“That’s my boy,” Miss Xavier murmured, stroking his hair as she rocked him, “I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Mary had been worried when she heard the scream from Michael’s room and rushed in to find him thrashing about, fighting with something in his sleep. Thankfully, when he realised where he was Michael allowed her to comfort him.

While she hugged the little boy, Mary wondered how long it had been since this child had been held in a comforting embrace. After several minutes, Michael suddenly remembered he wasn’t supposed to be getting close to her.

“Why don’t you wash your face,” Mary suggested when he pulled away, “And meet me downstairs. Our cakes and cookies are ready for us to decorate them.”

Leaving him in the room, Mary smiled because even for a few moments she’d managed to get him to let down his defences. However, she didn’t like that he was having nightmares and worried they weren’t being dealt with at the centre, she would check that when she took him back.

Once she reached the kitchen Mary pulled out the supplies for decorating and set them up on the table. A few minutes later Michael appeared at the door looking pale and uncertain.

“Come on,” Mary motioned him to the table, “We don’t have long before you have to get back, so we need to ice the cake and cookies we made.”

The little boy joined her, and Mary put him to work with the icing pens. Stepping back, Mary watched him as he concentrated on decorating the cookie in front of him. She still had a lot of work to do before he would learn to trust her.

But today had been a good start.

*********************************************

Michael sat on the bed in the room in the Medical Centre thinking about his trip to Miss Xavier’s house, the one they told him he was going to stay in when he left here. It had been so completely different than anywhere he’d ever been and, despite himself, he had liked it.

He didn’t want to, but he was beginning to like Miss Xavier. She was kind and seemed genuinely to care about him, but he didn’t understand why she would. No one else ever did.

He had no memories of his mother and a very vague one of a man he assumed was his father walking away. A knock on the door made him turn and Michael forced himself not to smile when Miss Xavier stood there.

“Good afternoon, Michael,” she said as she walked over to his side, her hand coming up to gently brush his hair, “How are you today?”

“Okay,” he replied softly, “How are you?”

She gave him a smile, “I’m very well. Now, I brought you a new book to read but you’re also going to have a visitor.”

Michael wanted to ask but didn’t want her to know he was interested, thankfully Miss Xavier wasn’t expecting anything from him.

“Now, I will be here with you the entire time,” she continued, “So if you want him to leave you tell me. Alright?”

Worry filled him, “Why would I want him to leave?”

Miss Xavier took his hand, “He is coming to explain why you were brought here and I know that it will be a great deal of information that might be a little overwhelming.”

Looking down at their hands for a moment, Michael nodded.

“Okay then,” she placed a kiss on the top of his head before she let go of his hand and moved to the door. Michael watched as she spoke to someone just outside. All he could make out was the person was tall and felt relieved that Miss Xavier was staying.

“Michael,” she stepped back into the room, followed by a man who towered over her and looked slightly familiar, “This is Zaman Druce.”

Staring at the tall man, Michael finally said, “I know you.”

Druce nodded, “I was the one who caught you before you fell off the docks.”

“Oh,” Michael said, frowning slightly as a memory tried to catch his attention but it disappeared suddenly, “Thanks.” He paused for a moment before asking, “Why are you here?”

Druce nodded slightly before he said, “I’m going to talk to you about why I brought you here and didn’t leave you back in London.”

Michael turned to Miss Xavier who sat on the bed at his side. Nervously he slid his hand under hers.

“It’s alright, Michael,” she said softly, taking hold of his hand, “I’m right here.”

Assured she had a hold of him, he turned back to Druce, “Why did you?”

“You are very special, Michael,” Druce stated, “Despite where you were living, your intelligence is exceedingly high. Now you’re here then you will be trained to use that in ways you never thought possible.”

“What he means,” Miss Xavier took over, “Is that he brought you here so that you can use your gifts to help people.”

“Thank you, Miss Xavier,” Druce frowned before he continued, “We are called Time Masters and we are charged with a solemn duty of policing the timeline to ensure it remains safe from all threats.”

Miss Xavier patted Michael’s hand, “We’ll be right back,” she said before motioning Druce outside. The door didn’t close properly, and Michael moved closer to listen in.

“He is a child,” Miss Xavier snapped, “A very scared and confused child who has had his entire world changed recently. Try to remember that while you talk to him.”

“I am aware of his age,” Druce replied, “But he is also in the top five percent…”

“I know,” Miss Xavier cut him off, “I know exactly how intelligent that boy is. He is brilliant, and he will do incredible things once he has been trained. But for now, he is ten years old and from Victorian London. Gauge your information to what he understands here and now.” She paused for a moment before adding, “I assume you are intending to sponsor him.”

“That is why I came.”

“Then treat him as a mentor,” Miss Xavier told him sharply, “He is not a cadet being given a lecture. Talk to him, not at him.”

Mary took a quick breath before she turned back to the room seeing Michael scramble back to sit against the pillows. She gave him a comforting smile as she took her seat at his side again. Offering her hand to him, happy when he took it.

“Michael,” Druce said as he entered the room again, “I brought you here so that you can learn amazing things, and to let you help people in a way you never would have been able to before.”

Mary watched the flicker of interest in the boy’s eyes.

“Once you’re deemed to be healthy,” Druce continued, “Then Miss Xavier will take you to the Refuge, I believe you’ve already seen it.”

Michael nodded slightly.

“After you’re settled,” Druce continued, “Then I will show you the Time Master Academy and precisely why you were chosen to become one of us.”

Mary watched Michael closely as he processed this, relieved when he simply nodded again.

“Time Master Druce has to return to work now,” Mary said, dismissing him, “But he will visit you again.”

Druce frowned at her before he smiled slightly at the little boy, “Behave for Miss Xavier and I will see you soon, Michael.”

With that said he left the room. Mary rolled her eyes slightly at him. Turning back to the boy sitting on the bed she gave him a warm smile.

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly at Michael’s puzzled face.

“Is it true?”

“What?”

He bit his lip for a moment, “That I can help people? That I will be something good.” He paused for a moment before reciting, “That I’m not just a piece of street trash and no one will ever care if I live or die.”

“Oh, Michael,” Mary cupped his cheek making him look at her, “You are not trash and you are going to make a huge difference in this world. You will help people more than anyone will ever know. You will do magnificent things.”

Surprised that he was letting her see him this vulnerable, Mary wrapped Michael in her arms and held him.

*********************************************

“Today is the day,” Katya said as she walked in the room where Michael was trying to work out how to pack all the things he had into the small bag, “You’re leaving me.”

Michael shrugged slightly, “You can come visit.”

“You know that sounds like a good idea, especially since I hear you’re getting my old room,” Katya chuckled.

Before he could answer the knock came on the door letting them know that Miss Xavier had arrived.

“Good morning, Michael,” she gave him a warm smile, “Katya.”

“Hello, Mother,” Katya hugged her, before stepping back, “I will leave you to finish packing and see you before you leave, Michael.”

As Katya left, Miss Xavier stepped over to the bed and shook her head, “This is not very well done, is it? How about we repack and then we can go.”

Michael stood and watched as she unpacked everything before repacking the case perfectly, he gave a slight frown and Miss Xavier patted his cheek.

“I’ll teach you another time how to pack properly,” she told him, picking up the jacket from the bed and handing it to him.

Sliding it on, he took the small bag walking out the room for the last time.

Reaching the reception, he saw Katya standing waiting for them. She crouched and pulled him into her arms. Michael froze for a second before he relaxed into the hug. Katya had been so good to him for the past few months, looked after him, read with him and made him laugh.

“Okay,” Katya said as she pulled back, “I need you to promise me that you will listen to Mother…Miss Xavier. She is going to make rules that you might not like but they are for your safety.”

He nodded before asking quietly, “Will you visit?”

Katya smiled, “Of course I will. Give me another hug.”

Mary watched Michael hug Katya, happy to see that she had made such a positive impression on the little boy.

“It’s time to go to the transport, Michael,” Mary spoke up.

Katya gave Michael another quick squeeze. Letting him go she smiled, “I’ll see you both soon.”

She watched the little boy take a deep breath when they reached the exit, obviously still nervous about the world outside the centre.

“You can take it,” Mary offered her hand, “If you want. I won’t tell anyone.”

Michael didn’t look at her but took her hand, allowing her to lead him to the transport. She was relieved that she wouldn’t have to come back here to see him. Although it was slightly easier now to get him onboard since they’d made the trip a few times, Michael was still nervous, and Mary could feel him squeezing her hand tightly.

They reached the Refuge and Mary led her new charge to the house. Now he’d been here a few times he knew where everything was and instantly started upstairs to his room.

“Alright,” Mary said as they stepped into the room and she placed a bag on the bed, “Now that you’re here permanently, it’s time we go over the rules.”

She instantly saw a spark of rebellion in his eyes, but Michael said nothing.

“Number one, you will keep your room tidy,” Mary told him, “Number two, you will do any, and all, chores you are assigned when you are meant to do them. There is a chart in the kitchen which you have been added to. Number three, all the other children here are now your siblings and I expect you to treat them with respect. Any disagreements are worked out with words, and nothing else.”

Michael was silent for a moment before he asked, “Is that all?”

“No,” Mary replied, “I expect you to follow all these rules, Michael but I promise you that no matter what you will never be sent to sleep without your dinner. And you will never be sent away.”

He dropped his eyes.

“Michael,” Mary said sternly, “Please look at me.”

Slowly he raised his head until his eyes met hers.

“This is your home now,” she told him, stroking his hair, “You are always welcome here and, if you apply yourself, as well as keep out of trouble, then you will be able to go to the Time Master Academy. There you will be able to use that brilliant mind of yours to be the amazing person I know you’ll become.” Silence sat between them for a few minutes before Mary kissed the top of his head, “Unpack your things and set up the room the way you want to. Dinner will be in one hour and I expect you to be in the dining room on time to eat with us all.”

Just as she was about to leave Michael asked, “What if I’m not?”

“I told you,” she said, “You will never go hungry, Michael but if you don’t join us for dinner then you don’t get the full dinner. Instead there will be a sandwich for you to eat.”

Michael nodded, “I’ll be there for dinner.”

Mary gave a small smile and kissed the top is his head, “Welcome home, Michael.”


End file.
